The Last Jedi
by KiereSolo
Summary: The Resistance has succeeded in blowing up Starkiller Base, and Rey has embarked on her mission to find and help "save" the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker. General Leia Organa delves deeper and deeper into her mission to defeat the First Order and redeem her son as the new Galactic Civil War rages. Read along as characters both old and new fight for the light... and the dark.. side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

Rey looked at the man hopefully.

She was hopeful that he was the Luke Skywalker of legend. She was hopeful that maybe he knew why she of all people had been chosen for this journey. She was hopeful that he, if he was Skywalker, would be able to provide some information about her past.

"Here."

She looked at him, willing him to take it. He shook his head, as if signaling for her to step away. "But aren't you Luke Skywalker? I was so sure that the map was right-" Her throat closed up. If this wasn't him, then who was it? Was she in danger? She started to back away, trying to look inconspicuous. The man opened his mouth to speak,

"You need not be afraid. I will not hurt you. I am indeed Luke Skywalker, assuming the map you speak of was given to you by the Resistance?" She nodded vigorously, then, coming out of her stupor, blinked,

"Yes, I was sent by General Organa."

"General Organa?" The man's-Luke's- brow furrowed. So he wasn't familiar with the general? But she had spoken so fondly of him. Was he lying to her about who he was? "Organa… so she's using that name again…"

 _What? Wasn't that always her name? Well I guess she would have changed it being married to Han and all…_ Rey thought, though she couldn't help but feel that wasn't what Luke meant.

As if sensing her unrest Luke (yes she would call him that now) gestured for her to follow him. She obliged, making up her mind to trust him. She hadn't been able to trust many people in her life, when she did it almost always ended up badly. The only person she'd ever trusted upon first sight was Finn, and when he'd trusted her back, he'd ended up in a coma. Even though her relationship with trust had always been a little bit… off, she knew she could trust this man. She felt it. And it was a good thing she did. Otherwise, she was pretty sure she would've cost the resistance a whole lot of hope. And she couldn't bear to let anyone else down.

Rey stole one last glance at the Millennium Falcon before she followed Luke to wherever he was taking her. Hopefully her judgement was correct. If not, well then, that's what friends were for. If she was in danger, Chewie could bail her out.

* * *

Leia knew that it was risky to have sent Rey out there on her own, to find a man she herself hadn't seen in so many years. So long that she didn't even know what he was like, or what he looked like, or how he acted, and essentially who he was. But she also knew that Rey was defiant, and brave, and if anybody could handle him, it was her. She reminded Leia of herself at that age. Plus, Rey was Force-sensitive, and she needed help to control those powers. Surely Luke would want to train her. He had been so disappointed when Leia hadn't jumped at the chance to become a Jedi. (Being a Jedi meant no attachments, and no fun. So, no Han, and no fighting? The choice was pretty clear to her.)

"General, we are recieving a transmission from the girl. Rey." She whipped around and snapped out of her reverie,

"Show me. I need to know if she's found Luke."

"Yes, ma'am." The Commander led her across the base to a small secluded room. She didn't want anyone to know that Rey was contacting her. She didn't want to give anyone a false pretense of hope.

Rey's image flickered above the transmitter, the blue image flickering slightly,

"General Organa. I believe I have found Luke Skywalker. If it is him, I should return to the base by tonight. If not, I won't request back-up. Chewie, R2D2, and I should be enough."

Leia nodded, though she doubted it. For all she, or anyone knew, Ach To could be under control of the First Order. The Millennium Falcon _was_ easily trackable after all. And Rey didn't even know who Luke was. She could be easily fooled. But she was force-sensitive, so maybe she could sense it was him...

"Thank you Rey, for going after him. Luke, I mean. It was considerate of you, considering you don't actually know him. It was foolish of me to send you, I at least should have come with you, to help you identify him. You have no idea how grateful I am. Just be cautious, you don't want to get tricked. " Rey shrugged her off,

"If you're guilty then so am I. I volunteered without knowing much. I guess I was excited to help turn the tide of the war. Yo get revenge on the FirdtI should go now, I don't want to upset him, my new host." She moved as if to end the transmission. Leia stopped her,

"And Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Don't return to D'Qar. We can only assume that since the First Order has our location that they will soon mount an attack against us. We're relocating to an uncharted planet a couple of parsecs away from the Bespin system. I'll send Chewie the coordinates." Rey nodded and ended the transmission. _May the Force be With you,_ Leia thought. She only hoped the young girl would be safe. If anything happened to her she would never forgive herself. She cursed herself that she hadn't asked Rey to show her the man. That would have eased her distress.

* * *

After the transmission ended, Rey looked up from her small screen, and approached Luke, "I assume you heard every word of that?" He nodded. "Then I also assume if you are the man you say you are you know you must come back." He nodded again. "Why are you so quiet? From the way your friends, or who I assume are your friends, described you, you seemed very talkative… more alive." He chuckled,

"That was the old me. The young me. The me that had time to talk." He laughed again at Rey's confused look. "I'm sure you know about the war, and the First Order, otherwise you wouldn't be here." This time it was her turn to nod. "So you know how imperative it is that we take nothing, not even a moment, for granted. Or you we might lose it all." She nodded skeptically, knowing he was talking of his failed 'New Jedi Order'. She also knew that he was talking of something more, though she knew she'd have to wait to find out what. Luke continued,

"I sense that you must also know that time with family should be cherished, and never wasted. Did you lose someone Rey?" She thought a moment before responding,

"I never really knew my family. They left me on the desert planet of Jakku when I was but 5, and never came back. I've been waiting, but, by now, I'm not sure if they're even alive."

He nodded his head thoughtfully before speaking,

"But let's get out of here. I assume that since you're here the Resistance needs me. Badly. And you also mentioned that Chewbacca and R2 were along. I haven't seen them since, about, 20 years ago…"

They headed back whence they came, never actually having reached where Luke had been apparently taking her. She wondered where that was, and what lied there. She also wondered why he was so friendly towards her, without knowing who she was. Did he not want to make sure she wasn't a threat?

* * *

Leia approached Admiral Statura quickly, not wanting to waste one minute, "Admiral, are the ships ready for transport?" He nodded, quickly checking the screen in front of him.

"Almost everyone has left for the rendezvous point. A few stragglers are left behind, including some pilots, and their astromechs. In about 10 minutes the whole place should be clear."

"And the wounded?"She thought of Rey's (and Poe's) friend Finn, who had been comatose for about 2 weeks. (a **/n: imagine that about two weeks have passed since the battle above Starkiller)**

"They left on the first ship."

"That's good. The sooner we can get people out of here, the better. Who knows when the First Order will show up. We can't underestimate them. For all we know, they could be-"

Suddenly, the screen on her datapad began blinking, and a large red dot appeared on the screen.

"It's the First Order. I'll sound the alarm, and hopefully we can get through this without any casualties. Avoid any engagements at ALL costs. We don't need any deaths, that's what they'll want. It'll only weaken us."

"Yes General." Leia could see on Statura's face that he was worried. Even though they'd known the First Order would come, they hadn't planned on it being so soon. Leia was worried as well, but for another reason entirely.

The one person she dreaded the most could be on one of those ships, though she doubted he was, seeing as Rey said he'd suffered major injuries. But either way, if she was somehow captured… she'd have to face him. And that would only make Han's death more unbearable. She might have to face her son.

* * *

 **(a/n: I know this is bad, but hey, it's a start. Right...?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody, and here is my new chapter. Yayy!**

* * *

As Rey and Luke headed farther and farther up the cliffside, Rey glanced down the hill at the Falcon. She could not help but be nervous. She didn't know where Luke was taking her, and if it was somewhere bad, then they were going farther and farther away from the one person, or Wookie, who could help.

Eventually, they reached the top of yet another small hill amongst hills, this one bearing a small hut that looked just big enough to sustain one human being.

 _This must be his home,_ she reasoned, _it may not be big, but this planet certainly is a pretty place to live._

She watched as he proceeded to enter it, but not before looking at her.

"You may come inside, it won't take long." She swallowed, thinking. If he wasn't who he said he was, that at least meant he couldn't fight her off with a lightsaber. If he was... then either she was safe or dead.

She cautiously walked closer to the small hut, following Luke inside. It was big enough to have a comfortable amount of space fot them both to be there, but it was small enough that more than one person living there would be horrible. She watched as Luke sat down on the floor in front of what seemed to be a small cot, with a blanket and a pillow. The only hint at food was a small bowl of fruit that appeared to be native to the planet.

 _How can he live like this? Knowing he gave everything-his family-up?_ She herself had never known anything but Jakku, and the harsh desert landscape it housed. She had never known a family, or a good rest, or a good meal, or evn a good friend. Luke had, and he had given it all up. Why?

As she contemplated this, she thought she heard voices other than Luke's. She stopped surveying the house and looked at him. Nothing appeared to have changed though she thought she heard one of the voices that she had heard when she'd touched Luke's lightsaber. Speaking of which,

"Mister Skywalker, Luke?" He looked up. If annoyed, he didn't acknowledge it,

"Yes?" She looked at him, pulling the saber out of her bag once more,

"You didn't take this earlier. I wanted to give it back to you, I-" He stopped her,

"It is not mine now. It does not want me, has it called to you?" She was taken aback. How had he known? "Many years ago when I first lost it, it ceased to become mine, I fashioned my own." He took out a lightsaber that was slightly larger than the one she had, and when turned on, displayed a bright green blade. "This is mine now. I made it, fashioned it myself. And besides, I was led to believe that was lost when I fought Darth Vader, my father, on Cloud City?" He looked at her for an explanation, she was shaken up. She hadn't known it was lost before... and she wondered how Luke had known it had called to her,

"It was given to me by pirate called Maz Kanata at her castle. It...it did call to me? How'd you know?" He looked at her strangely, as if thinking about doing something,

"I was told," _By whom?_ Rey wondered. "But enough of that. I'm willing to bet that the Resistance needs my help, and I'm ready to get away from here."

 _Then why'd you come here in the first place,_ she wondered, _why'd you desert it all because of one no-good student?_

She never voiced her questions, or had any chance to. Luke called her out of the hut, and looked at her. She hadn't even noticed he'd left.

"You know, I never got your name?" She smiled, beginning to trust him,

"Rey. It's just Rey."

She led him down the hill back towards the way they had come, and back towards the Falcoln and her friends.

* * *

Leia hurriedly looked over her shoulder as she clipped a blaster onto her belt. The last scan of the base had been completed, and all life form readings had come back negative. That meant that everybody was gone where the First Order hopefully could not track them. That also meant that the only thing left to worry about was herself, and getting herself to the shuttle that would be her transportation. She was hiding in a small crawl space beneath a large screen as a sort of a temporary cover. She knew it would not protect her for long should the enemy come.

She was mostly relieved that everybody else had gotten off safely and that she was the only one left. She had specifically asked to be the last one on base. If anybody was going to die she wanted to make sure it was her. She looked at her comlink, preparing to receive a message from the Admiral that would confirm whether or not she would be able to leave without attracting the attention of the steadily advancing enemy. Just as she was beginning to fear the worst, the comlink started to crackle, and a static-filled message came through. It was one of the commanders; Syra Monwas. Her face like a lot of the officer's faces recently, looked worried,

"Our scanners have confirmed that the enemy ships are closing in. I realize that you asked us not to engage, but we aren't yet out of the system. Our gunners are ready if you require any help and-" Leia cut her off,

"My orders remain. Get everyone out of the system now. If I get captured, well then, I get captured. You just make sure nobody else does," she knew she was going to regret this but, "and tell the others that they have my official orders not to rescue me if I am captured. After the confrontation on Starkiller Base, no more lives need be lost."

"Yes, ma'am and good luck. You've helped me through so much, and I really hope you get out of there safely." Following those words, Commander Monwas ended the transmission and left Leia in solidarity once more. She smiled sadly at the young officer. Like Leia she had become involved with the Resistance early on, given up by her parents at 9. She hoped the girl would do well, as she had only been with them for 11 years.

Just as Leia was about to stand up and leave from the small alcove where she had been crouching, a loud crack rang through the air, followed by the sound of footsteps. It was then that Leia knew with certainty that the First Order, the very evil she had pledged her life to defeat (again) had arrived.

"Dammit!" She cursed herself. It was really her fault if she was taken prisoner, she should have known better than to stay on the base long enough to receive a lengthy transmission. She should have known it would give the enemy more than enough time to find her. Well, she thought to herself, nothing left to do but fight.

She pulled out her blaster and ducked behind an unopened supply shipment from Hosnian Prime. Looking at it reminded her of the many lives that had been lost to the First Order and to the Dark Side. It reminded her of Han. She took a breath and slowly peered over the top of the crate and looked from left to right. Leia caught sight of the advancing troopers and fired her blaster. In the brief 20 seconds that followed, she managed to injure one trooper and kill two others. Before she could do any more damage she felt a sharp searing pain at the small of her back and another in her left arm. She'd been shot. As she looked up, the world seemed to tilt, and her vision blurred. Blaster burns were not an injury to be trifled with.

Leia only had time to whisper one thing before she blacked out,

"Well, there are worse ways to go. At least I'll see Han."

* * *

Rey and Luke approached the Falcon slowly, with Rey in the lead as she knew the way. She watched Chewbacca's face closely as he studied the man. Hopefully, her instincts hadn't let her down this time. She held her breath as they got steadily closer and still Chewie showed no sign of recognition. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Chewie issued a welcoming,

"Rawr!" Luke, she was sure it was him now, laughed once more as Chewbacca grabbed him in a large hug

"It's nice to see you too Chewie. How's the old Falcon doing?" He asked putting off the inevitable. Chewie mumbled something about Han and looked down. Luke scowled and spoke again,

"Yeah. I'm real sorry. Speaking of which, how's Leia?" Chewie growled and shook his head as if to say,

"How would you feel?" Luke nodded, but before he could say anything, Rey interceded,

"No offense sir, but General Organa heavily expressed the fact that we need to get back to the base, or rather the rendezvous point, now!" That came out much gruffer than she'd imagined.

Luke looked at her quizzically, and Rey was afraid she'd disappointed, or worse, offended him. "You're probably right about that. If anyone would want us to get back soon it'd be Leia. She always was the impatient one."

Rey wondered what he meant by that, and why after 20 years of seclusion, he was willing to come back now. And why was he so willing to leave his home behind? Surely he has precious possesions besides his lightsaber.

Nevertheless, she led him onto the ship, and after inputting the coordinates prepared to take off.

Rey glanced hurriedly at the Millennium Falcon's controls as the ship lifted off, and flew into the atmosphere. The planet of Ach To shrank in the distance as they flew farther, and farther away.

"Can you check the scanners?" Rey asked, looking at R2D2. She watched as the droid rolled up to the ship's main information port, and extracted the information. He beeped loudly, and let out a mechanical scream.

"What?!" Rey cried incredulously, "The First Order? Oh this is all my fault, I never should have put down those stupid shields! I thought we'd be safe here!" Luke looked at her again, and said,

"Well, if we can't escape-" Rey cut him off,

"And it looks like we won't," Luke continued,

"Then I guess we'll have to fight. I did always love sitting in gunner's position. And shooting at things." Rey watched as watched as he headed towards where the position was, then turned around, preparing to fly the ship into heavy fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, and sorry it took so long to update, the next chapter should come quicker, and should be much better than the previous ones. I'm so sorry about the grammatical errors though! Luckily, I'm a kid, so I don't feel too bad... Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really need constructive criticism (badly) so thanks, KiereSolo :)**

* * *

Rey thrust the ship forward as one of the First Order's Star Destroyers pelted them with heavy cannon fire. She banked the ship hard right to being hit, and to avoid being killed. Chewbacca issued a less-than-appreciative growl, saying something about how Rey should warn him next time she pulled a stunt like she just did.

"What do you have to complain about? At least somebody is trying to save our skins! Next time i'll let then blow us up!" Rey could hear Luke chuckle from where he was seated. "And what do you have to laugh about?" She yelled, angrily. "And you could try firing back, unless you fancy being blown up!"

"I can't. The old cannon's stuck in forward position. You'll have to get the ship in position."

"Still?! Well i'll try!"

"Ghawrrar arggh!" Chewie barked. "Aar grar!"

"I am!" Rey retorted. "And maybe if this ship wasn't so old we'd be out of this mess already. But please, by all means, you pilot the ship, because you really jumped at the chance to be the pilot!"

Their argument was cut short as the ship listed to the left. Rey checked the overhead console and sighed at the blinking warning lights, "We've been hit! Though it was pretty obvious that was going to happen. Either way the coolant is leaking, so either we risk our lives jumping to hyperspace, and we can land somewhere, or we return to Ach To."

"Rwarr!" Rey nodded her head in agreement, not even bothering to ask Luke.

"I agree. Punch it Chewie." The First Order, and the planet of Ach To shrank into the distance as they made the jump.

As they pulled out of hyperspace, a large white planet came into view. As the planet grew closer, Rey noticed that it was made entirely of ice, with large glaciers jutting out of the surface.

"Chewbacca, can you try to find out what planet this is?" All she got back was a quick growl that translated into,

'I'll see what I can do.'

"Well you might want to see what you can do faster! We're heading towards the planet fast, and I'd rather crash-land on a planet I know than one I know nothing about."

A few seconds later, she got her reply, "Arggh rwarr!"

"Ilum?! Well I'll guess I'll have to look it up later. For now, we're coming in hot! I'll need all your help if you want to survive this."

The Falcon surged forward, and Rey was pushed back. She instinctively put her hand on the throttle, preparing to turn around, before she remembered her main focus was landing safely. Rey grabbed the controls, pulling up just as the ship entered Ilum's atmosphere. As they came closer to the surface of the planet, Rey pulled up causing the ship to skid along the icy surface, before finally coming to a stop at the edge of a tall glacier.

"Well at least we made it." Chewbacca commented, responding to her assumption, "Wgr rhawrr hrwar."

"Well, we've got three mechanics on board, right? We _should_ be able to manage." Oddly, Rey doubted her words, though they were usually her best feature.

* * *

Leia's eyes snapped open as she surveyed her surroundings. It took her a moment to fully assess the situation. She was strapped down to a table, cuffs securing her wrists and ankles, while her head was strapped down to the back of the table. She tried to stay calm-she _had_ been captured before-but the possibility of coming face-to-face with _him_ was just too unsettling.

She took a deep breath, and looked around the small cell. It was slightly bigger than her cell on the Death Star (from what she could see) and was also slightly less protected. Instead of possessing a door, there was simply an entryway guarded by two stormtroopers. She looked down and surveyed her restraints. The only thing preventing them from being unlocked was an access code. If she had had her blaster, then she might have been able to hit the panel (where one would type the code) and she would have been free.. "I shouldn't have stayed behind." She whispered to herself, "Then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation!"

She then silently proceeded to curse herself. She hadn't needed to stay behind to finish scanning the base. (They had droids for that) But she had insisted on staying behind, and now there was no way for her to escape. Leia thought of Ben - her son - again, and wondered if he was on the base. She - along with the rest of the Resistance - had believed that Starkiller was the First Order's sole base. They had been wrong.

Again, her thoughts shifted to Ben, and the possibility that she would see him again. She needed to know where he was! She couldn't spend the rest of her life, locked up in a cell, rotting away not knowing where her son was, and if he was okay. She knew she could save him. If Vader could be saved, then so could her son. This belief was what spurred her to do something she had promised herself she'd never do. Not since the day her Ben had been replaced by Kylo Ren. She reached out to him through the Force, the same way Luke had called out to her all those years ago. She searched for the presence she had known since the day her son was born. At first, she sensed nothing. The longer she reached, the more she felt. But not of Ben. No, she felt the anguish, the hatred, and the pure resentment the other prisoners, and even some of the officers, felt towards the First Order. Towards Snoke. Towards her son. So she screamed.

* * *

 **(a/n) I just wanted to ask if you guys had any EU books that you recommended I read. I've never read any.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, KiereSolo here!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. School has been crazy, okay? And I've been sick. Really the only thing I've done has been reading & watching movies! (& homework) I'll try to update when I can! **

**Also, sorry about the weird and sometimes clumpy dialogue in here... I tried!**

 **I'll also try to add in other POVs than just Leia and Rey!**

* * *

Normally, she was calm under pressure. A General in the Resistance-long ago the Rebellion- had to be. But she had never felt anger such as this before Hatred such as this before and towards her son. It was too much. Entirely too much.

As a result of her screaming, one of the sentries entered the cell where she was being held. He (or she) peered down at her, and she could only imagine the sneer that was on his (or her) face,

"Be quiet, rebel scum! We have orders to sedate you if necessary. Though you'll probably just scream about that too." Leia fumed, her bout of screaming over,

"Is that the worst you can do to me? I'm not afraid. I know the extent of your resources." This was a lie, "You cannot- and will not- intimidate me! You can tear me down, cut me down limb from limb, but I will _**never**_ give anything away. I will never betray my friends."

The trooper just stared at her, then motioned for the other one to step forward,

"Bring the means of sedation. I think the prisoner need to be taught a lesson." Despite the fact the troopers tone teased at an inhumane kind of punishment, Leia held her ground and refused to show any expression or any fear. The stormtrooper left and came back with a small device. At first, it didn't look that bad. Not compared to the Empire's interrogation droids. Then, of course, the stormtrooper activated the device. It crackled with what looked like an unhealthy amount of concentrated electricity. But it couldn't be too powerful. The First Order wouldn't get rid of such a valuable bargaining chip. And if they did, then they needed to rethink their methods.

Still, she reasoned it would only take about 3 or 4 blows from the device and she'd be out cold, or at least severely injured. Add that onto the abdomen wound she had sustained earlier… Leia knew that spelled trouble.

Still, she wouldn't give in. Ever. And if they killed her, then let them kill her. That way, nobody she cared about would get hurt or killed again,

"I didn't know they let stormtroopers," she spat the word as if it were an insult. (though in some ways it was) "handle the torturing of prisoners. Are they not worried that you'll mess it up?" She scoffed,

"I always thought the First Order was content to have you as their slaves!" She gritted her teeth as the device connected with her left arm.

"We do not have to take this abuse, General," one of the troopers spat, "in here, we control YOU! Not the other way around!"

"Then maybe you should go back to the Academy! I'm not scared yet!" She promised herself she would hold her ground as the device was thrust into her abdomen. She winced in pain, and, reminding herself she was doing this for her friends and for Han, held back a scream.

* * *

It didn't take long after the Falcon had landed for Rey to become frantic. The hyperdrive was busted (again), the fuel cell had ruptured, and the radio wasn't working, as the radar had been broken off. The comlink she had received from the Resistance was working, but she could only actually contact other people when she was on a ship or planet with a working radar. Which meant either she got the radio working or they would die stuck on miserable… Ilum.

Rey looked at Chewie,

"I know you've probably gotten tired of me ordering you around, but we _are_ going to have to work together if we're ever going to get off of this stupid ice planet!" She sighed thinking of the problems she and the rest of the crew would have to solve. She then sighed again, remembering the fact that it was her fault (sort of) that one of the Resistance's most valuable assets was stranded on some backwater ice planet with almost no means of escape,

"And I do _not_ fancy dying here! I wanted to see green… not white!"

Chewie growled in reply,

"Arrgh grawrr rawr?"

"I suppose so. I can fix the leak, and patch up the fuel cell easily, but the radio and hyperdrive are beyond me. I thought the only problem had been that stupid compressor. Anyways, no radio means no help. We fix the radio, we can get anything we need."

"Rawrr argh grawrr, arr grawrr?"

"That's great! While you're fixing the radar I can patch up the fuel cell and the coolant tank, and then when you're done we can both check out the hyperdrive." She glanced towards the back of the cockpit and out into the corridor, "As for Luke… maybe he can help me with the fuel cell. He's a great mechanic right?"

"Awrr." Chewie shrugged,

"Okay, thanks Chewie." She smiled at him as he left the cockpit to go work on furthering their communication. Chewbacca was beginning to grow on her, as Han had, and as Luke had yet to do.

She continued to look on as he went off to gather spare parts to… start constructing the radio?

For all of her experience, Rey wasn't that skilled in building things. She'd never had to be. On Jakku, all she'd needed to know was how to take things apart, put them back together, and look out for herself because nobody was going to do it for her. She'd learned that the hard way. When she'd first arrived on Jakku, life with Unkar Plutt had been hard. She'd learned from him that trust should be earned, not bought. It was also from him that she learned that in order to stay alive, she had to know when to show no mercy. That when someone pushed you, you punched back.

Now, with those thoughts in mind, she seethed. Not only had the First Order disrupted her life, but they had hurt the one's she loved the most. The only friends she'd ever been able trust indefinitely. They, or Kylo Ren specifically, had tried to kill her, and had almost succeeded in killing Finn. She fought back tears as she left the cockpit, and walked into the main chamber of the Falcon to see Luke sitting at the dejarik table… almost… waiting for her.

"Oh! Hello, Mister Skywalker. I was wondering-" He smiled,

"If I could help you with the ship?"

"Yes… I thought, and Chewie thought, that it would be easier if all three of us worked on the Falcon at the same time. Then maybe we could meet Leia sooner." He smiled again at the mention of Leia,

"Of course. I would love to help out. The Falcon used to be like a second home to me. I gathered from the warning lights that the fuel cell is ruptured?"

Rey nodded, surprised that he was being so talkative. After all, they'd only just met about an hour and a half ago. Either way, she shrugged it off and proceeded to walk to the engine room. She counted herself lucky that Chewie, Luke, and herself were even still alive. It was a wonder that the cell itself hadn't exploded, and the ship with it. There was so much gas leaking from the cell that Rey and Luke had to wear masks just to be within 15 feet of it.

"How did we not notice this?" Rey asked.

"We were most likely too caught up in not losing our lives to notice."

"Yeah, most likely." She reached for the Harris wrench before looking over at Luke, "You mentioned the Falcon was like a second home to you. How so?"

"Most of my missions with the Rebellion were spent on this ship. With Chewie, and Han, and… Leia." She noticed again how his voiced halted at the mention of the General.

"Did you and Leia have past together? I noticed how your voice always seems to crack at the mention of her." He looked surprised that she had asked that question.

"A relationship? Well, no… not really. Leia is my sister."

"Your sister?! But that makes no sense! You're Luke Skywalker, your father is Anakin Skywalker, and she's an Organa! You're a Jedi… she's a General! It makes no sense! How could I not have known you were related?" Rey just couldn't grasp her mind around it. She had heard Leia talk about Vader… about Anakin Skywalker… about her own father… with so much hate. The same way Kylo Ren had regarded his own father. She cursed herself for not connecting the dots sooner, it had all been there! "Oh. I see now. But that would mean that Kylo Ren is your nephew, right? Which means… is that why you ran away from home?" Rey realized that she had been rude,

"Oh, sorry for prying."

"That's okay. A little knowledge never hurt anyone. Speaking of which, Rey, where do you come from? I noticed you speak Shyriiwook, not many humans can. And your ability to fly the Falcon is amazing! Who taught you those things?"

Rey noticed he had avoided her earlier questions, but she decided to ignore it. (She _had_ been kind of rude.)

"I actually don't know. It's just always come naturally to me. I was left on Jakku when I was only 5 years old, and everything has just made sense to me. Ships... languages… survival… they're all like instincts I have. Like I learned them somewhere… but I just don't know where." She looked up from working on the cell to see Luke's surprised face,

"You were abandoned on Jakku?"

"Yeah, but I learned how to survive, eventually. I had too. Your reaction is similar to many people's, they can never believe any loving parents could do such a thing. Some people thought that my parents abandoned me. But I know that they were coming back."

"How?"

"I remember them. They're one of the things I do remember. Not their faces… or their voices… I just remember a man telling me he would come back, and not to worry because nobody would hurt me. I'm certain he's not dead. I would have felt it." Luke's brow furrowed,

"Felt it?"

"Yeah, like when Han died. Whenever I meet new people… I can sort of… feel them, and know that they're there. They're like a little warm light tugging at my brain, and when they die, or get hurt, or anything, the light flickers, and I'll just know." She glanced up to see Luke's bewildered face. "Sorry, I know I sound crazy. But, it's the truth."

"It's not crazy… not crazy at all."

"OK….well… anyway, can you hand me that tool on the left over there?"

"I'd be happy to."

And with that, they continued to work silently. As they proceeded with patching the cell, Rey pondered why he'd wanted to know so much about about her. Most likely for conversation, and to know her better. But she sensed that it was for some other reason. Maybe he'd somehow known about the force she apparently had in her? He _was_ a Jedi. She smiled at herself, thinking about how she was sounding more and more like some devout force-user. She remembered learning about the Jedi and the Sith so long ago, and she thought about when she had first learned that _she_ had powers like that.

Her smile fell as she remembered her battle with Kylo Ren. And the fact that he had killed his own father. _And_ the fact that he had once been a Jedi. She hoped she never used her power like that. To kill someone she loved… or... once loved. She turned around, beginning to ask Luke a question,

"Do Jedi kill people?" Before she realized that he had left without her noticing. She left the newly-fixed fuel cell, to venture after him."Mister Skywalker? Luke?"

Eventually she reached the main room of the Falcon and saw Luke seated at the Dejarik table, head in hands.

"Luke? Mister Skywalker?" She walked closer, "Are you okay?" He glanced up at her.

"Yes. In fact, I'm better than okay!"

"Did you fix the hyperdrive? That would mean we could get away… you could see Leia…"

"No… no… nothing like that, it's the planet!"

"So… you found food? Shelter? We're not going to die? Because there _are_ only a few rations…"

"No the planets force-presence."

"Force-presence?"

"Yeah the planet's signature in the force. Everybody has one, though some people and planets have exceptionally strong ones."

"Oh, well, what about it?"

"It's so unbelievably high… that I think I can sense kyber crystals!"

"And, what are those?"

"They're the crystals that power lightsabers. They give them their energy."

"What's that got to do with anything? We need to try to fix the hyperdrive, and I finished patching up the fuel-"

"I have to find the crystals. This planet could have answers, and I'm willing to bet the First Order will find us, especially if they found us on Ach To. And if there are secrets here… then I must find them first." She felt there was another reason he wanted to go, but she didn't press him. She simply got mad.

"But you can't go! I can't fix the hyperdrive on my own! And Chewbacca can't help because he's outside! Don't you want to help me? And General Organa or Skywalker or whatever? Your sister!? She sent me to help you so you could help the Resistance!"

"I must go. It is my duty."

"No! Your duty is to help you friends and family! They need you! They need your help! You can't just walk away… they could die because of you!"

"This is my duty as a Jedi. And as a Jedi, I cannot put the galaxy in jeopardy. If there are any secrets about the past of the Jedi here, then I must find them before the First Order does."

"That's not aiding the galaxy! That's delaying our getting to the rendezvous point! That's leaving the Resistance weaker for longer!

"I'm sorry, Rey, but I cannot leave here. The Force willed us to crash here, and now it wills us to stay. All is as the Force wills it." He seemed genuinely sorry, but Rey didn't care.

"But I risked my life to find you! So did Chewie and Han! We were all trying to save you! Aren't Jedi supposed to be loyal, and brave, and selfless?! You need to help me and Chewie fix the ship so we can leave! We can't just desert our friends! They're counting on you! Please, Luke…" Rey was on the verge of crying. She'd traveled so far… she, and the Resistance… the _entire_ galaxy… needed him! And he didn't want to help! "You left Ach To so fast! I thought you wanted to help!"

"I'm sorry… but… I can't." Rey watched as he abruptly left to leave, without even going to find Chewbacca and tell him where he was going. Rey listened as the hangar doors opened and Luke left.

"Whatever." Rey muttered to herself, collecting tools to start tinkering with the hyperdrive, "Let him freeze. He's the idiot who wants to go on some stupid adventure in sub-zero temperatures. See if I ever consider _him_ my friend again!"


End file.
